1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pin and grommet fasteners, and more particularly to a reusable pin and grommet fastener which can be front mounted or "blindly" assembled where the grommet can initially retain itself within an aperture of an article and can accept and releasably retain a pin which locks the grommet within the aperture when the pin is inserted with a slight insertion force and is retained with a substantial removal force that nevertheless enables removal of the pin without damaging either the pin or the grommet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of fasteners are utilized in manufacturing to blindly secure two articles or panels together. An example of such a fastener is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,523 which discloses an outer cylinder or grommet and an insertion member or pin for insertion and retention within the grommet.
Such a fastener, however, relies on expansion of the entire grommet shank for insertion and retention of the pin. Thus, a substantial amount of insertion force is necessary to seat the pin in a desired position. Additionally, the grommet shank is utilized for initial retention of the grommet within an aperture of the article as well as retention of the pin. Furthermore, to insert the pin, axial ribs on the pin must be aligned with corresponding slots in the grommet shank which can be difficult to achieve in a blind operation.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a reusable pin and grommet fastener where the pin can be inserted into the grommet without the need for rotational alignment and with a substantially reduced insertion force yet retained within the grommet with a substantial retention force where the grommet structure which retains the pin is independent from the grommet structure which retains the grommet within the aperture of the article.